supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sonic (SSBB)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Sonic en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para información general del personaje, véase: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic es un personaje introducido por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el cual destaca por ser, junto con Snake, los únicos personajes en la serie de franquicias externas a Nintendo. Cómo desbloquear * Participar en 300 combates en el Modo Versus. * Completar el Modo Clásico con 10 personajes. * Jugar 10 horas acumuladas en combates. * Hacer que Sonic se una al equipo en el Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial. Al realizar uno de los primeros tres métodos, el jugador deberá además derrotar a Sonic en un combate para desbloquearlo. Atributos Sonic es un personaje bastante rápido en lo que respecta a movimiento (la velocidad al correr más rápida (quitándole el título a Captain Falcon), la sexta velocidad en el aire más rápida, y giros muy rápidos). Sin embargo, sólo aproximadamente la mitad de su set de movimientos tiene velocidad coincidente. Su falta de un proyectil (con exclusión del Salto del muelle, que sólo se puede utilizar en el aire, viaja hacia abajo, y puede ser utilizado por los oponentes si se usa en el suelo) significa que debe estar cerca del oponente con el fin de atacar, pero su ya mencionada tremenda velocidad al correr, junto con Carga giratoria, Salto del muelle, y su Ataque aéreo hacia abajo ayudan en este problema, y le dan una excelente capacidad de acercamiento en casi todos los personajes. A pesar de que Sonic puede acumular daño fácilmente, se podría decir que tiene más dificultades para conseguir un K.O; ya que todos sus movimientos capaces de esto no son confiables, al no tener formas seguras de usarlos. Sonic tiene sólo cuatro maneras de lograr el K.O. de forma fiable (sus ataques aéreos hacia atrás y hacia arriba, y sus Ataque Smash Lateral y hacia abajo), todos los cuales tienen debilidades que les impiden ser movimientos confiables, al tomar mucho tiempo para iniciarse, y tener pobre rango. Sonic tiene una supervivencia sorprendente a pesar de ser un peso ligero por naturaleza, dada su gran recuperación vertical, así como su teóricamente ilimitada recuperación horizontal (Ataque teledirigido) de haber un oponente fuera del escenario con él, y su habilidad de saltar la pared. Sin embargo, de haber un oponente en su camino, invencible o no, Sonic no tendrá tiempo suficiente para atacar y agarrar el borde con éxito. De usarse esta herramientas correctamente, Sonic puede sobrevivir hasta porcentajes muy altos.No tanto como los personajes pesados, pero aun así bastante altos. Sus ataques son principalmente de naturaleza ofensiva, y su juego aéreo, así como su velocidad en el aire son lo suficientemente buenas para defenderse en el aire. Sonic puede permanecer en el aire por tiempo indefinido con el uso cuidadoso de su Movimiento especial normal, Ataque teledirigido. Su Ataque rápido es de larga duración, y es otro movimiento que puede atrapar a los oponentes de forma inesperada, y su distancia por lo general evita los Agarres. Muchos de los movimientos de Sonic se ven iguales, haciendo de él un personaje muy difícil de predecir. Sonic tiene uno de los mejores escudos en el juego, debido a su velocidad de activación y las múltiples formas que puede entrar en el, siendo capaz de cancelar Torbellino y Carga giratoria en tierra y aire, respectivamente.Torbellino puede ser cancelado solo en tierra, y Carga giratoria solo desde el aire. Esto le permite a Sonic engañar a sus oponentes, haciéndoles realizar movimientos apresurados, algo que Sonic puede aprovechar. Sonic es sorprendentemente fácil de agarrar, ya que muchos de sus movimientos lo lanzan directamente a los oponentes, sólo para terminar el movimiento en frente de ellos. Al final, a pesar de no ser uno de los personajes más fuertes, es sin duda uno de los más móviles, por lo que dominar la velocidad de Sonic es crucial para desarrollar su potencial. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Tira un puñetazo con cada mano y luego una patada. *Ataque rápido: va corriendo y se hace bola atropellando a los enemigos. *Fuerte lateral: se apoya en las manos y patea con ambos pies. *Fuerte inferior: da una patada baja que lo impulsa un poco. *Fuerte superior: Tira 2 patadas al aire. Smash *Inferior: Se hace bola y rueda hacia atrás y adelante. *Superior: baja la mirada,y luego salta haciéndose bola dando varios golpes consecutivos mientras flota. *Lateral: Retrocede y gira su puño para después dar u fuerte golpe al oponente que este enfrente. Ataques aéreos *Normal: se hace bola y gira sobre si mismo golpeando hacia adelante y atrás. *Inferior: tira una patada hacia abajo con impulso. *Delantero: se estira hacia adelante y gira sobre si mismo. *Trasero: tira una patada hacia atrás. *Superior: abre las piernas y las cierra haciendo una serie de dos golpes. Agarres y Lanzamientos *Agarre normal: estira sus brazos y agarra al oponente. *Agarre corriendo: estira sus brazos con mas rapidez y los agarra. *Golpiza: tira patadas al oponente. *Lanzamiento hacia adelante: suelta al enemigo y lo patea. *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: da vueltas en el aire y estrella al oponente contra el suelo. *Lanzamiento superior: lanza al oponente hacia arriba y le encaja sus espinas. *Lanzamiento inferior: tira al oponente al suelo y rueda sobre el, haciéndole múltiples golpes. Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada *Enrollado en una bola, salta hacia el escenario desde el frente del mismo y levanta su pulgar a la cámara. ( ) ( ) Burlas *Burla normal: Da una voltereta en el aire y saluda. *Burla superior: Da vueltas diciendo "Come on! Step it up!". *Burla lateral: Finge que corre diciendo "You're too slow!". Poses de espera Poses de victoria *Corre de un lado a otro y luego se detiene para saludar mientras dice "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!". Esta pose de victoria fue usada en el vídeo tráiler "Sonic Joins The Brawl", al momento de presentar a Sonic. *Se para sobre su mano, luego con los pies y hace una señal de victoria mientras dice "Hey, we should do this again sometime!". *Da un giro y muestra una esmeralda del caos mientras dice "Too easy! Piece of cake!". Gritos del público Paleta de colores [[Archivo:Paleta_de_colores_Sonic_(SSBB).png|frame|center|Paleta de colores de Sonic en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Curiosidades *Sonic es el único personaje con cuatro maneras de ser desbloqueado. *Es el personaje más rápido del juego, quitándole el título a Captain Falcon, quien era el más rápido en juegos anteriores. Notas Véase también Categoría:Personajes